


恶犬驯养法则 05

by 2water



Series: 恶犬驯养法则 [3]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	恶犬驯养法则 05

05.

同时充当实验室和收容所的动物诊所坐落在郊区，平时由Teresa和几名犬人照看着。

Teresa是一名药剂师，也持有兽医资格证。她对救援组织的贡献绝不比工作在前线的小伙子们小。她研制出的对抗WCKD给犬人注射的变形抑制药和成瘾药物的脱瘾疗程，对每个被救出的犬人来说都至关重要。Thomas也不例外。

此时他正警惕地贴在Newt身后走进诊所阴冷的小楼，神情紧张得仿佛随时会化回犬形攻击自己眼中的威胁。

“Tommy，”察觉到背后人情绪的Newt抓住他的手腕，“放轻松，这里没人会伤害你。他们都是我信任的人，相信我，好吗？”

他勉强地点点头，抬起眼睛目光冷冽地迎上从实验室开门走到走廊里的Teresa。

她昂起面庞，漂亮的碎琉璃样灰绿色大眼睛含着笑意看向Thomas，“欢迎回家，Tom。”女性特有的纤细手掌从衣袖中伸出，友好的张开伸向Thomas。

他仍然一声不吭地戒备地盯着她，身体没有动作。

Teresa看起来毫不在意，毕竟他也不是第一个从WCKD获救且对白大褂有偏见的犬人了。她咧开自信的笑容，把手插回口袋里，转身用膝盖推开实验室的门，对着Newt偏了下头，“你们比我预想来得要晚多了。快进来，得先称称重量。”

“Teresa，”Newt拦住她，“其实，Tommy还是在走廊里变形比较好。他......体型比较大。”

她勾着一边嘴角，耸耸肩一副“你随意”的样子。

Thomas征求性地看向Newt，得到对方“没事，诊所备用的干净衣服很多”的回答后，伏身兽化——脊椎弓起，骨骼变大，虬结的肌肉瞬间撑爆了衣物，紧接着是厚重的毛发从背部扩散，覆盖全部体表。待两个前爪重重地落下，发出沉闷的声响，这一切不过也就发生在短短几秒钟。

“嘿，嘿，嘿！”门诊室里听到动静的Gally从走廊尽头跑过来，以为Thomas失去控制而掏出手枪，“放轻松，大块头！”

在走廊中难以转身的Thomas扭头瞥见Gally手中的黑色枪管，立刻绷紧肌肉，毛发竖起，呲出犬牙带着凶恶意味地嘶吼起来。

“Gally，把那玩意儿收起来，你吓到Tommy了。”Newt抬手阻止Gally的动作，另一只手轻柔地放在Thomas耳后安抚。巨犬总算是平复下来，不屑地用鼻子朝后喷了股气。

“上帝啊，Newt，”Teresa的眼中闪烁着兴奋的奇异光芒，“你从没和我说过自己的小Tommy个头有这么大！”她像个小女孩一样，两条胳膊大大展开，蹦跶着比划了一个圈。

“你是没瞧见当时的场景有多么离奇！”Gally悻悻收起手枪，眉毛生动地飞舞起来，“两米长的一条巨犬，就那么在一群人面前冲着Newt哭哭唧唧的，化作人形后那小鸟依人的样子哟，如果是个女孩画面一定很感人，可是是个裸男！哈哈哈哈哈你想象一下Newt抱着一个裸男，裸男还在他怀里哭的样子……”

他边说边用力拉下嘴角瘪着嘴巴，眉毛也瞥着耷拉下来，作出哭丧脸的夸张表情，喉咙里发出做作的“呜呜”声。

像是对这种添油加醋的讲故事方式不满，Thomas压低身子，又威慑性地发出低沉的嘶鸣声。沉重的爪子不耐地向后刨得地面“吱吱”作响，一副随时会扑过来的样子。

“咳.. 等等，Newt会给你讲Thomas的事儿？我可怎么问都套不出什么内容来。”Gally瞧见大狗的样子后面色紧张地转移话题。

“嗯哼，我要是Newt，就冲你每次听到Thomas这个词都要罗列出一堆他在WCKD可能的悲惨遭遇，也不会和你讲他的事情。”Teresa撇撇嘴，回实验室推称重计。

称重结束，几个人走进隔壁的病房时，Newt还在消化Thomas将近一百公斤沉这个事实。怎么会长到这么大？他将疑惑的目光投向已经化回人形、在门外穿上一身病号服、刚刚跟进来的Thomas的侧脸，却读不出什么答案。

门边的病床上趴着一只几乎和床单融为一体的纯白色马尔济斯犬。她是普通的犬类，名叫Deedee，是Teresa的宠物和唯一陪在身边的家人。小动物在嗅到Thomas身上强壮巨犬特有的气味时，就吓得一惊，打了个滚翻过身去，露出自己的肚皮，发着抖向她眼中可怕的恶犬示弱。

“没事，宝贝儿，他不随便咬人。”Teresa好笑地过去摸摸小狗柔软温热的肚皮。Deedee赶紧翻回身跳下床，蹑手蹑脚地从门缝钻出去躲进了办公室。

“Bren，你感觉如何？”Gally把身上的物品都扔在一张空床上后，快步走向挨着墙那张床上坐着的Brenda。

“不算坏，还没死透。”Brenda还是那副若无其事的悠然样，挂在床边的两只脚，就算小腿上缠着厚厚一层绷带也拦不住地前后晃悠。她冲着Newt扬扬下巴，“嘿，医生！你的小家伙怎么样了？”

“我还可以，谢谢。”Thomas生硬地抢在Newt前面回答道，语气不善。

“哈哈哈，也谢谢你，哥们儿。当时那副要把我的脊柱咬断的架势真令人印象深刻！”Brenda爽朗又尖锐的高声大笑钻过空气飘过来，吵得Thomas有些恼火。

“我说过好多次，她的腿中了一枪，这么乱晃是会落下毛病的。”

身后冷不丁幽幽响起一个声音，激得Thomas整个跳起来扭转过身，看到一位小眼睛的亚裔男性不知何时推门而入。

“嘿！我叫Minho，你就是...大名鼎鼎的Thomas？”Minho在嘴里把“臭名昭著”这个词儿转了个圈，最终还是咽了回去。

Thomas敏锐的嗅觉判断出面前这个向他示好的家伙也是犬人，并且是不带有被WCKD打磨过后那股沉重悲哀气息的那类。这让他对Minho莫名腾起一股好感，握住了对方伸出的手。

“你好，你是什么犬？”出于四年来打斗前必须了解对手的习惯，Thomas这样问道。

“Ah......这个嘛......”Minho脸色写上些尴尬，斜眼瞄着在一旁佯装配置药物、实际拼命憋笑、白大褂下的肩膀哆嗦个不停的Teresa，“...牛头梗。”

“哇哦，实在太酷了！”Thomas的握手顿时热烈了许多，“我从没见过牛头梗！但是听说你们相当能打！”

真诚的赞扬让Minho笑弯了眼，“你真是有眼光，Thomas！不像Teresa和Brenda，说我是这世界上长得最搞笑的犬类。我跑起来可比Brenda他们快多了，要不是上回出任务闪了腰，你被救出来的时候就能看到我英勇的身姿了。相信我们能成为很好的伙伴！”

Teresa一脸似笑非笑的怪异表情，大眼睛盯着两个用力摇手并且笑得傻乎乎的犬人，探头到Newt耳边，“真是单纯得可爱啊。”

Newt则像面对仇人一样死死盯着她手上那支装满蓝色药剂的注射器。明知道这东西可以救Thomas的命，他还是无法摆脱内心那股犹豫。WCKD发明的药物能将犬人保持在犬形，并刺激他们的大脑，使其身体素质增强，情绪暴躁，制造出能在斗犬场娱乐下注者的状态。药物的副作用很大，相应注射解药时带来的痛苦也很持久。

“这是目前用过最大的量，”Teresa低声对他说，“我们得把他锁起来，防止突然变形伤到别人。”

“不，交给我，Teresa，”Newt从她手中拿过注射器，“我向Tommy承诺过，绝不会再留他一个人被关在监牢里了。”

他走到Thomas身边，用眼神示意Minho带其他人回避。他一只手放在Thomas脸颊上，拇指指腹摩擦着对方的眼下，“Tommy，听着，我现在要给你打一针。”

看到针头的一瞬间，Thomas开始下意识向后挣扎。

“嘿，别担心，我在这呢。”Newt把自己白皙光洁的额头贴上Thomas的，他能感到对方小麦色的皮肤因为紧张而冒出汗珠，“这种药水能帮你好起来，让你重新获得对身体的控制。然后Teresa才能手术把你脖子后面的发射器取出来。Shi...听好了，你可能会感到浑身发烫，像是从血管里面烧了起来，还可能会头晕眼花甚至出现幻觉。但是我就在这陪着你，相信我。”

就算还在用酒精棉球消毒的时候Thomas也很紧张，Newt捏了两下，上臂肌肉硬得跟石头一样，“不会痛的，你得放松，Tommy，不然我进不去。”背后的Teresa听到这句不知道为什么噗嗤笑出了声，Thomas奇怪地看了她一眼，Newt就趁他注意力转移的这一瞬间扎了进去，人形大狗狗猛地回头，下意识地龇牙皱鼻子抗议，不过肢体上倒是没再乱动，安安静静注视着这一针药剂完全推入体内。

“好了，现在坐着观察十五分钟。”Teresa掐了表。

前五分钟好像都还没什么异常，甚至还有点无聊，等到第八分钟，Thomas鼻梁上就开始冒出细密的汗珠了，再过两分钟，已经满头是汗，脖颈上青筋暴起，手指差点拽破床单。  
可见忍得有多辛苦。  
可他依然乖乖地坐着。

Newt看不下去了，伸手把那颗覆着黑色短发的脑袋揽过来按在胸口，“你要是疼，就咬我肩膀好了。”Teresa又不合时宜地“噗”了一声，在Newt严肃的一记眼刀下捂住了嘴。

然而意料之中的疼痛并没有到来，取而代之的是一双能把他整个人都从背后环住的强有力的胳膊。

Thomas紧紧勒住怀里的人，仿佛他是自己唯一一根救命的绳索。他颤抖着呼吸Newt身边的空气，拼命忍耐着头颅被挤压般的疼痛和烧灼感，不停将到嘴边的呻吟声咽回去。别出声，Thomas，他会为此难过的。一阵暴虐的气流在他的血液里横冲直撞，突突敲击着他的太阳穴。变身的冲动波涛般在体内涌动。他感到尖牙伸出刺破了下唇，长长的指甲也在逐渐冒出。但Newt身上熟悉的味道牵拉住最后一丝理智，他的上下眼皮紧紧挤压在一起，终于控制住了那股诱动。

等到埋在胸口的人勉强平静下来，Newt伸手揪过枕头，扶着近乎晕厥的Thomas躺下。

“他的身边能有你，很幸运。”Teresa站在床边，俯视着那张大汗淋漓的苍白睡脸。

“幸运的是我。”Newt的眼神外溢着温柔，手指沿着Thomas的虎口滑入他的手掌，却在碰触到湿热的皮肤那刹那僵直了背脊。

“对了，Teresa，”他的表情看起来有点心虚，招招手把黑发女人叫到房间另一头，“你知道，Umm...小狗发情的时候该怎么办吗？”

“你应该比我更专业。”她挑起眉毛。

“是这样没错......可是，如果那只小狗没有一点经验，自己也不具备那种本能呢？”他绞尽脑汁搜刮语言。

“要我说，直接结扎，一劳永逸。”

“不，不能，”他结巴起来，目光也不自然地四处闪躲，“结扎不现实。”

Teresa的眼睛眯了起来，灰绿色的眼珠左右晃动着读取Newt的真实想法，“你是说Thomas吧？”

“......”

她耸耸肩膀，一脸的“我就知道”，“这还不简单吗？给他找个女朋友。他按人类年龄也有二十岁了吧？像Thomas这种犬形威风人形帅气的犬人，心甘情愿帮他解决性欲问题的女性犬人能从这儿排到诊所门口，说不定纯人类都不是问题。”她在Newt胸口拍了拍，“别担心，Minho都能找到女朋友。”

“可是......”他心里有一部分在抗拒这件事。

“没有可是，Newt。如果你是真心找我求助，就把诊所和收容所的单身成年姑娘约到家里做客，剩下的就自然而然了。就算Thomas是个纯情处男，女方总该明白这些事怎么办。”

“怎么？你们在帮Thomas找女狗吗？！”Gally的大嗓门响起来。

“老天啊，Gally！”倚在门边的Brenda气的鼻子都皱了起来，“你能不能别用那种说话方式？什么叫‘女狗’？别把我们当畜生了！我们是犬类没错，但严格来说我们是能变成犬类的人，不管强壮度还是反应力都比你们普通人类强，应该是高你们一等的存在才对！”

“又开始了，他们俩就没有一天能不为犬人的权利问题互相嚷嚷。”Minho泄气地躲到远离掐着腰争论的男女的方向，“有几个姑娘不错，”他小心翼翼的瞥了眼Teresa的脸色，“我说真的。”

Teresa果然嫌弃地白了他一眼，“但是我认为，Newt，你得先解决他错过的受教育问题。”


End file.
